I Need To Decide
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: If you liked 'I Need To Find You' please read this!


**A/N:** Hey y'all! Just read this real quick then I'll explain everything in my author's note at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Twenty-four year old Marnie Cobalt sat back in her seat and sighed, running a paw through her hair.<p>

When her friends first suggested she write a novel she thought they were crazy. Sure she had been on her school's paper since fifth grade and did pretty well in that creative writing class she took, but she never thought she'd write a real novel. However, as soon as her old friend Dylan Anderson suggested she write a novel based off of Marnie finding her birth dad and his struggle to win her mom back, she couldn't get the idea out of her head.

So after getting permission from her parents and friends who had been involved-which hadn't been easy- she set to work on writing her book she had decided to call, 'I Need To Find You'. Marnie of course changed the names, places, descriptions, and the story line so no one she didn't tell would figure out that it was based on her life.

Marnie hadn't expected the book to become popular so she was actually floored when her agent told her that it was number one on the New York Times Bestseller's List. She was even more surprised when fan mail came pouring in from fans.

Half of the letters were praises but the other half were the exact opposite. Marnie had to face facts though, her fans hated that Luke had ended up with Maggie instead of John-or in real world Sammy had ended up with Jen instead of Simon.

"Marnie, you here?"

"I'm in my office Cody." Marnie called back to him.

She heard footsteps cross the hardwood floors of her apartment before they stopped outside of her office. "Well, well, well, Marnie Cobalt is working on a Friday night." Cody's voice floated into her office. "What a surprise."

Marnie rolled her eyes as she turned her computer chair around to face her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?" He asked.

"Of course I am but I'm busy so state your business." She ordered as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her seat.

"Jasmine said you haven't been answering her calls and sent me here to make sure you're okay."

Marnie rolled her eyes as she turned to face her computer again. "I'm fine, just busy. And my phone's dead so I haven't been able to receive calls from anyone."

"Why so busy?"

"Work."

Cody's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her confused. "I thought you got a couple weeks off from work."

"Other work."

He sighed. "You know I'm starting to regret pushing you to publish this book. It's done nothing but stress you out."

"Not true. It's just the readers. Most of them are unhappy with the ending." She replied. "Someone even said they were sending their cat named Mika to kill my character based off of Sammy."

"It's your story though." Cody protested.

She sighed. "I know but it's like someone hating a part of you or hating your kid. They're just unhappy that Dad ended up with my mom instead of Simon."

Marnie didn't hear Cody reply and thought he had left until she felt his arms wrap around her. "It's your life story Marn. They can't be mad at you for your story."

"That's the thing though. I didn't tell them the whole story." Marnie said slowly as a grin split across her face. "Cody, you're a genius!"

"Of course I am." He retorted. "Wait, what?"

Marnie's hands typed furiously on her keyboard as she began to explain, "'I Need To find You' was about sharing my messed up life story, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"I stopped at my parent's wedding. There's so much more that I can write about."

"So you're just going to write about every detail of your family's life?" Cody asked.

She shook her head. "No, if I do write the next book I'd most likely skip to when we were fifteen. Nothing really happened in those three years between. And Simon and my uncles are coming to visit next week so I can ask them about back then to."

Cody sat up alarmed. "They're coming? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did like three times. Why are you so upset?"

"Because Simon and your uncles hate my brothers and me!"

"Can you blame them? After all you guys did to my cousins?"

"I didn't hurt them."

"But your brothers did." Marnie reminded him.

Cody's eyes widened again. "Didn't all that happen when we were fifteen?"

Marnie nodded. "Yup."

"So you're going to include all of that in your next book."

"If there's one, then maybe."

"I am so lost." Cody admitted. "So you're writing a sequel?"

"I don't know. It's not my decision."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to write about some of the most stressful times in my life if no one is going to read it."

"So what are you doing?"

Marnie sat back in her seat. "I'm posting a poll on my website."

"Why?"

"So the readers can decide."

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: **Okay so I've been thinking lately and I might do a sequel to 'I Need To Find You' but I wanted to see what you guys think. So go to the poll on my profile or my deviantart account and vote for what you think.

If you're confused about the Marnie writing the book thing it was just a way to ask y'all if I should do a sequel and about the poll without breaking FF rules. And it also let me express an idea I've been having about Marnie's future. So the idea was basically her writing down everything that happened into a book. Yeah, that's it.

Oh and the thing about the cat Mika, that actually happened. Someone posted a review for I Need To Find You where they threatened to send their cat to kill Sammy. I found it pretty amusing.

Anyway, like Marnie said it's up to the readers so go vote on what you think!


End file.
